


Love Sick

by SAEB



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: But Anne is in so much denial she thinks she's sick, F/M, Gilbert been knew he liked Anne, I really tried y'all I promise, I've been waiting for forever for more writing and I thought I might give it a try, Since like the whole coffee shop thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEB/pseuds/SAEB
Summary: Anne thinks she's come down with an illness until she realizes this might not be as bad as she thought it would be.





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't written anything since I was 12 LMAO so I'm praying that it isn't terrible. But honestly I'm so starved for more writing of these two that I had to do it myself.

She didn’t like feeling this way. She felt as if her body and her mind were betraying her. Anne always thought of herself as someone who was going to grow old alone. Nobody would have wanted to be with her with the way that she looked. Hair the color of a witch, freckles all over her, big gray eyes that held no vibrancy or shine. 

Anne truly didn’t understand why she felt a bolt of electricity when she heard Gilbert's name in a conversation. She didn’t like the way her heart was beating when she got that letter from him. Some part of her was happy to know that he was okay and that he was able to find a time and place to write her back. She would never admit to anyone that she really really REALLY wanted Gilbert to come as soon as he got her letter. 

She didn’t understand this feeling she got when she saw him in the classroom that day after she dyed her hair green. Of course Gilbert would come back during this horrible time of her life, but could she really be that shocked? Look at her history. Other than that she felt...settled? Content? Relieved? She felt as if she had just found another piece to the puzzle and was slowly completing it. Knowing he was here and she could see that he was okay was something she didn’t know was necessary until she made eye contact with him, and of course all she could say was “There’s no gold in Avonlea.” 

When it came time to celebrate Christmas she felt another foreign feeling (was she getting ill?), and this was the one she hated the absolute most. She never truly cared about what anyone thought of her clothes because she always had bigger and scarier things to think about. Honestly she shouldn’t be worried about what Gilbert thought about her dress and how she basically had no hair. It was Christmas for heaven’s sake! She just wanted to be with her family, not stuck in her room thinking about what he would say or look like. Though, once she got downstairs she was to busy listening to Bash and what his life and stories were like to be nervous around Gil (um when did he become Gil?). Also, what was that disappointed look he gave her when she walked passed him?

Having someone who was just as smart if not smarter than her back in class was an adjustment. She had gotten used to being the top of the class and now she was going to have to share that title again. Although, it felt good to compete with someone who felt the same about knowledge and learning new things as she did. She wouldn’t have to go over topics that she already knew. With Gilbert, they could get ahead of class together (together?!) again. 

Anne knew what jealousy looked and felt like, and right now Gilbert looked very confused and dare she say jealous? He kept looking up from his book and over at their lunch circle. Maybe it was because Ruby and Cole were sitting across from each other and talking? Anne didn’t like the thrill she got at the thought that he might be upset at how close she was sitting next to Cole herself. She really needed to get a grip on whatever illness she had come across, because nothing she had ever seen had looked as good as Gilbert’s jaw clenching right now. 

That’s when they end up at a wedding. Not their wedding why would she be thinking about a wedding with Gilbert? He starts looking at her like he knows what she’s thinking. A white dress, flowers and nature everywhere, Matthew walking her down the aisle, and what the heck is that Gilbert waiting for her at the altar? All of a sudden her thoughts vanish just as quick as Prissy.

Doctor. He wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to graduate early and start his career, his life. He was going to go to college and forget about the small school they were in right now and probably meet a girl who had pretty dark hair with curls and a thirst for knowledge as well. Anne didn’t know why all of a sudden the illness went to her stomach and she felt like throwing up and crying all at once. She had just gotten him back, and he wanted to leave again? What kind of sense did that make? She once again didn’t understand anything about Gilbert Blythe, but yet again she didn’t know much about herself lately either.

The next time she gets a weird indescribable feeling is when she’s hopping off of a train with her friends to go save her teacher and her education. She’s sliding the door open and boom! there he is. He looks so amused at all of them and she honestly feels like punching him in the face right now. Why does he always have to show up? Why does God always place him in her life at times he really shouldn’t be there for. As they head on their way into town, he begins to explain why he’s here and what he’s going to do and she once again gets that feeling in her chest when she realizes how good of a person he is (maybe the slate did some life changing good for him). 

Another wedding later, and she thinks she has the right diagnosis. She’s just learned that Gilbert has put a hold on his college plans when her heart does the thing its been doing. Anne realizes she isn’t losing him again (and when has he become hers to lose?) It’s not love, she’s far too young to even know what that feels like. She finds herself thinking it wouldn’t be too bad if she found out what love is with him. She wouldn’t have gone through the troubles of sending a letter across the sea for just anyone, she doesn’t get those light fluttery feelings with just anyone, and she doesn’t find herself daydreaming about her wedding that she didn’t even know she could dream about with just anyone. But Gilbert Blythe isn’t just anyone. He’s the boy who saved her from Billy, he’s the boy that wanted to and still would slay dragons for her, he’s the boy who would also go through the trouble of sending a letter across the sea for her, and he’s the boy who she just might want to be a little more than friends with. Maybe this wasn’t a sickness after all.


End file.
